1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-piece article of clothing and a method of construction of the multi-piece article of clothing, and more particularly, relates to an overlapping multi-piece article of clothing for a person and a method of construction of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Known in the art are articles of clothing that overlap to cover the torso, or are reversible, having straps, clasps, fasteners, and ties. Additionally, known are multi-piece articles of clothing such as bikini or tankini swimsuits which cover or leave exposed specific areas of a person. Also known in the art are articles of clothing that can be accessorized with additional pieces of clothing and size adjustments. For example, a known attachable/detachable swimwear garment includes a bottom garment piece attached to a top garment piece. Another known swimwear article includes at least one detachable panel, and another garment includes a convertible swimsuit. In another example, a pant-like absorbent garment includes removable side panels. Although known articles of clothing may address ease of dressing for a disabled or physically challenged person, the clothing typically requires the help of another person in addition to the person being clothed. For example, clothing is available which requires another person, other than the person being clothed, to attach fasteners at the back of the garment, or to open and close side zippers. In another example, a one-piece swimsuit for elderly or disabled persons requires overlapping flaps of fabric which are attached using hook and loop fasteners which require adequate dexterity and flexibility of the person clothing themselves. Therefore, one disadvantage in the art, for example, is a lack of a swimsuit which can be easily worn and put on and taken off that provides the coverage and stability of a one-piece suit. Thus, people may be deterred from participating in water exercise that is known to benefit conditions such as arthritis. The current art does not adequately address providing an article of clothing which would improve ease of dressing independently for a disabled or physically challenged person.
In one example, when pulling a swimsuit on and off, a typical one-piece women's swimsuit may be problematic, for example, for older women who wish to participate in water aerobics or water exercise. For example, women with arthritis often have joint pain and strength and balance problems that make it very difficult to put on a stylish, form-fitting suit. Pulling off a wet suit is even harder, and requires twisting of the spine, wrists, and knees.
There is therefore a need for an article of clothing which is easier for a physically challenged person to clothe themselves with, i.e., put on and take off without assistance. It would be desirable to provide an article of clothing that does not include attachment elements, such as zippers, snaps, Velcro®, buttons, or other devices that require strength or dexterity of a person. There is also a need for the aforementioned article of clothing to be comparatively simple to manufacture.